Networks are evolving towards virtualization much like server platforms have. Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture concept that proposes using Information Technology (IT) virtualization related technologies to virtualize entire classes of network node functions into building blocks that may be connected, or chained, to create communication services. A virtualized network function, or VNF, may include one or more virtual machines running different software and processes, on top of industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, or even cloud computing infrastructure, instead of having proprietary hardware appliances for each network function. Example VNFs can include access routers, firewalls, Layer 2/3 encryption, Wide Area Network (WAN) optimization, and the like.
There are many challenges involved in deploying and operating a cloud-based NFV platform. Virtualization and dynamic “on-demand” services create new challenges for traditional use of license keys to enforce entitlement. For example, in NFV or other virtual systems, virtualization makes it easy to “copy, distribute and run” valuable assets, VNFs have a transient lifecycle, not typically locked to a physical host, and having keys available at the right time and place drives administrative costs for a global distributed cloud system, such as a NFV infrastructure.
Also, with respect to NFV, vendors providing NFV systems will have relationships with partners who ultimately need to integrate with a vendor NFV platform. Conventionally, VNF vendors have been selling their VNF products directly to service providers or end users. There is a need for third-party integration and bundling of VNF products together to reduce operational expenses, engineering expenses, service definition and fulfillment time and the like. It would be advantageous to have a pluggable framework for a cloud-based NFV system that allowed integration of VNF products to provide a diverse catalog of VNF services in an integrated manner.